


Fake It ‘Til You Make It

by reynkout



Series: Werk It [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Porn, Cunnilingus, M/M, Nipple Licking, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oral Sex, Side Story, Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Tribbing, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Video Cameras, mention of Shiro/Keith, porn Star keith, porn star lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynkout/pseuds/reynkout
Summary: Lance, being the studio’s best adult actor, is assigned to film with newbie Keith Kogane. Lance decides Keith is his rival in the porn industry.A side-story short that does not affect the outcome of this series.





	Fake It ‘Til You Make It

**Author's Note:**

> This is a side story from the series Werk It. If you don’t mind reading multiple works of the same universe, please take a gander.
> 
> I love Keith and Lance so much, so I was ecstatic to write a little something for them. Hopefully, you will like this too.
> 
> Note: any and all mistakes in portraying these characters are mine.

“I don’t understand why we have to do another audition,” Lance groans, whining. He points to the newcomer, Keith Cow-gaine, or whatever the hell his last name is. “You already fucked him last time!”

Shiro shakes his head disapprovingly. As much as Lance looks up to the man, his admiration for Shiro does not stop him from being constantly annoyed by his actions… especially when they concern _Keith_.

“Boss says we need some more content with our _star performer_ ,” Shiro reasons, using their higher-up’s authority over the matter. “And it’s not really an audition, Lance. Keith already signed his papers to get on board with us.”

Rolling his eyes, Lance huffs. He hates when Shiro gets like this. It’s like Shiro has fallen for Keith in a matter of weeks. During all two years here in this profession, Lance has not seen Shiro once go head-over-heels for a colleague. Hell, he didn’t even pick up on Lance’s flirty vibes when Lance first acted with him. It was disappointing that Shiro was into strange guys like Keith. In Lance’s opinion, he could do so much better.

“Fine,” sighs Lance after a moment of consideration. “Come on, mullet-head, let’s get to work.”

Keith seems to physically ruffle up, like a cat who has been challenged to fight. It’s… kind of cute, actually. Lance whips his head around, not because he doesn’t want to see Keith’s reaction, but because he _does_ , and desperately so.

“Be easy on him, Lance,” he hears Shiro say, but doesn’t turn back to reply. He is too busy zoning in on Keith’s heavy breathing to his right as they walk to the bedroom set. He decides to be pissed at Keith.

“Hey,” Keith grabs Lance’s hand, stopping him in his tracks. “I just want to tell you that I don’t hate you, even if you did try to jip me during my interview.”

But Lance has already made up his mind about disliking Keith and everything he does or says. He is never one to back out on his promises, but this self-promise of not liking Keith is beginning to crack. Maybe they’ll just be rivals, or something.

“Sure, sure,” Lance finally replies, shaking his hand free. It burns pleasantly where Keith has touched him. “Just don’t screw up my groove when we’re filming, okay?”

Keith nods, which is a more than satisfactory response for Lance. Deep down inside, he can’t wait to act with Keith.

* * *

“Cameras are rolling in three… two.. one,” Shiro counts down behind the camera. He’s already adjusted all the equipment with Hunk, one of the lead cameramen. “Go.”

Keith looks positively nervous and fidgety on Lance’s left side. They are sitting on the edge of the mattress, turned slightly towards each other, more towards the camera lens. Better get the show on the road.

Lance, like the gentleman he is, leans in, ghosting his lips over the other man’s exposed collarbone. Keith wears a low-cut V-neck shirt, such a faded black color that it is almost grey. A gasp comes from Keith’s mouth, so clear and unadulterated that it comes off as lewd.

“That sensitive, huh?” Lance smirks against Keith’s clavicle as the camera zooms in. Kissing along Keith’s collarbone, he sucks at a particular spot- the juncture of his neck.

Keith pulls away suddenly. When the men make eye contact, however, Lance is met with eyes full of lust. They’re glossed over, shiny with desire. Lance wants Keith as much as Keith seems to want him.

“Shut up and kiss me,” Keith’s gaze points down at Lance’s plush lips, causing the other actor to copy.

And, boy, does Lance have the need to taste those red lips of the newcomer’s.

Both of them surge in for a kiss. Lance loves it instantly; as awkward and demure Keith may be, he is still a fantastic kisser. He remembers watching Keith’s video with Shiro, how they made out so fucking passionately, that Lance could fee himself getting morbidly jealous. He wanted to be the one kissing Keith, and now here he is, swapping spit with the man. 

Keith all but shoves his tongue into Lance’s mouth with no sense of grace, just how Lance likes. Who told him that Lance likes it rough? The guy must have studied the studio’s virtual library of stuff, Lance thinks. He can’t say he is complaining.

Stroking Keith’s jaw, Lance takes the chance to lay them down on the bed, never breaking the makeout session. They’re eager, ready for more. This time, Keith deems it the perfect opportunity to strip.

They come up for air, breathing for only a second before their hands are on each other.

“Take it off,” Lance commands, grabbing Keith’s shirt by the hem. Keith is slow to obey, but he is flinging the offending article of clothing onto the floor within a few seconds. It must bring back bd memories for Keith, as he seemed uncomfortable with showing his torso before.

The way he does it is so utterly graceful, though, that Lance can’t help but stare. Keith is wonderfully proportioned. For someone so awkward, he is very easy on the eyes. The binder Keith is wearing looks new, fitting him like a second skin. Lance chuckles; it’s not quite the same shade as Keith’s skin, but more peachy, like a pale pink. It’s… cute. Lance is aroused.

“Now, it’s your turn,” Keith murmurs, so softly that it almost comes out as a whisper.

Oh hell yes. The newcomer’s hands are on Lance now, shucking his shirt up so he can reveal Lance’s slim build and dusky brown nipples. They’ve healed nicely since Lance’s top operation, his pectoral muscles slowly bulking up to become more defined.

“Fuck,” Lance swears when Keith sucks at one of his nipples, tracing it with his devilishly skilled tongue. Two fingers pinch at the other, rubbing it into a hard pebble. Lance wants that, but _in_ him. “Hurry up,” he snarls.

They flip positions, where Lance is on top of Keith, already ridding him of his pants. But Keith, being the man he is, is not wearing any underwear whatsoever. Lance can feel his face getting hot as he takes in Keith’s nether region.

“You make me want to fuck you,” Lance confesses, not at all subtle. “I want you to fuck me hard, after.”

A smirk lands on Keith’s face, arms encircling Lance’s still clothed hips, fingers dipping into the belt hoops.

“So fuck me,” Keith whines breathily. “Fuck me, so I can fuck you when you’re done.” He is nibbling at Lance’s earlobe now, “Or maybe… we can fuck each other at the same time?”

Yes. That sounds like a fantastic plan, Lance thinks. He loves the sound of that.

Keith rugs on the belt hoops. “I want these gone, Lance.”

Those pants and matching boxers do somewhat of a disappearing act as soon as Lance hears Keith’s sultry words.

The rotate again, this time with their faces closest to each other’s parts. Lance can practically smell Keith’s slick leaking out of him. If Lance thinks about it hard enough, he's never been with someone quite like Keith before. Keith has this quality to him that reminds Lance of a storm brewing, thunder and lightning ready to strike at any moment. It's dangerous, annoying... addicting. Lance wants more. Sliding two fingers in the slick, Lance slips them between Keith's folds, teasing a low moan from the man.

"Lance," mutters Keith, whose thighs are tensing up at his partner's actions.

Lance presses a fingertip into the pucker of Keith's entrance at the sound of his name. A giddy feeling of excitement trembles through Lance, and he grins when Keith sucks in another gasp. It is so soft inside Keith, so scorching hot that he might burn up by the time he sticks his dick in his partner.

"You're sensitive here, right?" Here goes nothing; Lance timidly laves his tongue over Keith's mound, searching, searching for that right _spot_...

" _Ahh!_ "

Found it.

Keith jerks, pelvis thrusting into Lance's welcoming mouth. A copious amount of slick pours from his hole, lubricating Lance's finger as it drags in and out of him slowly. His eyes are slowly becoming glossed over with lust, a pretty flush climbing across his milky cheeks. Lance sucks hard around Keith's nub, the tip of his tongue tracing circles around it quickly. He can feel it pulsing with need, growing more prominent with every swirl around it. Keith tastes so _good_.

Lance would never have imagined he'd like the flavor, but he _loves_ it. Maybe it is because he hasn't had any great lays in a while, or maybe because all he ever does is take a dick or two up his front hole and ass when he films. Maybe he likes the taste because it's simply _Keith_. Butterflies tickle the insides of his stomach; he wants to choke on Keith's nub, his slick, everything. He wants Keith to do the same for him.

"You're leaking," Keith says out of the blue and, before Lance can give a snarky response, wriggles his tongue inside of Lance.

He doesn't know whether he's screamed or moaned loudly, but it doesn't matter because Keith is _inside_ him, licking his velvety walls. His muscles bunch, relax, then bunch again in attempt to get the intruding muscle further into him, but Keith's tongue is only so long. It feels so damned good.

As the cameras change angle to shoot a better view, Lance realizes that Keith and him are, essentially, in a 69 position, slurping at each other's mounds as if they were candy. Lance dares to look into the camera's direction, watching Shiro from behind it. What is the guy thinking right now? Is he jealous? Is he mad at Lance for making Keith moan in a way that is positively lewd? Will he want to beat the crap out of Lance after the filming is over? Or is Shiro building up a wall around himself, shielding him from the emotional hurt as he watches Keith have sex with another person besides him? Perhaps Shiro is feeling and doing none of those things, playing this off as professionally as he can before he runs to the restroom and jerks off to what he's just seen.

A grin settles onto Lance's face as he squeals in surprise. Keith shoves three of his fingers into Lance, crooking them so they're bumping against a good spot within him. Lance _loves_ this feeling, the feeling of Keith's fingers alongside his cute, little tongue. He adds another digit into Keith's hole, pumping them quickly. He drinks in the sight of Keith's entrance twitching, stretching so delicately around his fingers. Lance hollows his cheeks, creating an enticing suction around Keith's folds.

Keith _shrieks_.

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck," he pants, belly tensing before releasing.

His eyes roll to the back of his skull as he comes, mouth chanting the curse word over and over again. Liquid squirts onto Lance's tongue, filling his mouth with a flavor that is similar to Keith's slick, only so much more robust. Keith's hole spasms wildly around Lance's fingers, nub throbbing. Lance kitten-licks at it as Keith rides out his orgasm, admiring the way ecstasy washes over the man. He looks possessed by pleasure, so far gone that Lance faintly wonders if he will have to get himself off.

But, being as unusual as Keith is, the man regains his composure within seconds, pistoning his fingers into Lance at a wrist-breaking pace. Then, it stops, so abruptly that it leaves Lance keening for more.

“Keith!” he snarls, caught by surprise.

Then, he’s all but manhandled by Keith, being twisted around until Keith’s hips align with Lance’s own, thighs slotting in between each other’s. Their sexes are so close to touching, absolutely dripping against one another. Lance wants to know how they taste together.

Keith rust against Lance, humping in abandon. God, it feels scarily intimate as Lance and Keith stare into each other’s eyes, gasping and moaning as they grind against each other. Lance tilts his head, asking for a kiss, and steals one from Keith’s plush lips before he comes.

His whole body is engulfed in what feels like flame, a fire burning so deep that Lance swears he is going to suffocate and die. Sparks of white explode behind his closed eyelids, pleasure coursing through his veins. He shudders, mouth fixed a silent scream. His back arches off the bed, hands finding Keith’s and holding on tight. Lance doesn’t want this to end, his time with Keith, but he knows his orgasm will not last forever.

When he comes to, Keith is pressing gentle, chaste kisses to his cheeks, coaxing Lance back to reality. It’s so loving and careful; Lance lets himself relax against the bed, cuddling with Keith until Shiro and Hunk stop recording.

Sure, Lance may have decided Keith is his rival, but there is nothing wrong with being in love with a rival, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Loved it?  
> Let me know in the comments and/or with a kudo!
> 
> Should I continue writing more Klance?


End file.
